The Choice
by Crazy4Wrestling
Summary: Read & Review! Its about a girl,Laura who falls in love with a guy,Kevin who soon meets the best guy in her life,Zach Gowen! Now she must choose between them(sorry i had to change the name Robert to Kevin)
1. Ch1

CHAPTER 1  
  
It had been a year since Laura had known Kevin and it was like love at first sight! It all happened at Jen's pool party about a year ago...  
  
It was one of those days that you're greet you didn't have a nice bathing suit and you wish you did and a killer body would be also good. It was a birthday pool party and school was over, no more homework's, tests, and exams! When Laura arrived and looked around she sow her friends that she hadn't seen for about a month and now they were together again! There was everyone and an extra person. It was the first person that got Laura's eye. They went swimming in Jen's pool and had a water balloon fight and fighting with the floating spaghettis! They were having a lot of fun! Jen desisted for them all to go and play tag in the forest at night before the parents came to pick there children up! While hiding in the forest Laura and Kevin bummed into each other and decided to stay together! They found a bench at the far end and decided to go and sit and hide. It was getting kind of boring so they started talking, they talked about everything from what school there from till what they found gross. Laura brought the subject of wrestling since she was so into!  
  
"My mom's boyfriend got me 2 tickets for Raw is War next Monday!'' said Kevin "do you want to go wit me its front row!''  
"I'll love to!!" said Laura as she gave him a hug then backed away.  
  
They were there for nearly an hour, and got bored so they fell asleep in each others arms. When Laura's best friend Gaby came and sow them like that she ran to get the others. When everyone was there they decided to get a camera for a picture. Lucky for them, Jessica had her digital camera with her. She took a picture with the flash which caused them to wake up.  
  
"Hey what are you guys doing?!?!?" asked Laura confused!  
"Just taking a picture!" said everyone.  
"Really of what?" said Kevin as he got up.  
"OF YOU TWO! HA HA HA!" said Becky  
  
Laura and Kevin got up and walked together away from them! Well they mostly ran to the swings as everyone was following them! While Laura was sitting next to Kevin on the swing she was thinking of what to do, she already had a boyfriend and now she found the most perfect guy but she can't be with him! She thought about him all the time as in school, out with friends or even when she was out with her boyfriend, Tyler! She couldn't just leave Tyler they had been together for two years going on to three!  
  
The day before the wrestling event she got a phone call from Kevin about the tickets.  
  
"Do you want to meet there or would you like my sister to drop us off?"  
"Could your sister drop us off please?"  
"Sure! Anyways I got to go and ask my sister! I'll call you when were going to leave my house to go to yours!" he said with a laughing voice. "Plus I'm going to my friend's house!"  
"That's cool I'm going to my cousins!" she said "anyways bye!"  
With that they hung up. Laura got ready to go over to her cousin's house, while Kevin was getting ready to go to his friend's house. When Laura arrived there she sow someone that she recognized, it turned out to be Kevin!  
"Hey you!" said Laura "I havened talked to you for 30 minutes!*ha ha ha*"  
"Hey! Ya we havened talk to each other for 30 minutes!" he said with a hug.  
"Ya so Chris is your friend! He's my cousin!"  
"So were going up to the club house do you want to come?"  
"Sure!" she said as she stared to walk! "But you got to help me! I'm wearing a damn skirt!*ha ha*"  
"*ha ha*fine I'll help you anyways we should get going! Yo Chris where's the rest of the guys?"  
"There coming!" said Chris "you two go on ahead!"  
"Okay"  
  
As Kevin was helping Laura, she lost her balance and fell right into his arms.  
"Thanks!" she said as she was still looking in his eyes.  
"Your welcome" he said as he leaned in for a kiss but was interrupted by Chris  
"Hey Laura, Kevin were are you guys?" "Right here!" Laura said as she got up and fixed herself up.  
  
As they entered the club house they all sat on; the couches, the benches or the rocks. Laura and Kevin sat on the couch. She was kind of sleepy since she was up most of the night with her friends and her boyfriend; she had arrived home at 3 am!  
  
"Hey Kevin can I lay down on your shoulder?"  
"Uhhmm.sure.." he said confused  
  
As the guys were talking about there BB guns and paintball guns, Laura was half asleep.  
"Yo guys do you think she is asleep? asked Kevin in a low voice  
"I think so" said Chris with a node of the head.  
"If I tell you guys something you won't tell anyone would you? I mean not even her" Kevin said as he pointed down to Laura "Ya sure!!" everyone said.  
  
Kevin gently removed Laura's head of his shoulder and put it on his couches arm. He leaned in closer and so did everyone else.  
  
"I think I kind of like her!" He said in a shy voice while he was pointed to Laura who was still asleep.  
"Who? Her?" said Daniel in a confused way.  
"Ya. and I think that she might like me too!" he said  
*ha ha ha*Chris's laugh woke Laura up, but she was awake ever since Kevin told them that he liked her.  
"Hey! Wait time is it?" she asked still half asleep  
"Its 8 pm" said Kevin  
"OH SHIT!!!!!" Laura yelled  
"What?!?!?"  
"I had to meet someone at 7:30" she said as she got up and took out her cell phone and walked to go out.  
"I got to go bye Chris, Daniel see you tomorrow Kevin!" with that she gave everyone a hug and left.  
  
As she left she was talking to Tyler:  
  
"Hey Tyler! Sorry..were are you...already?!?.....okay I'll be there in a few minutes. Okay bye sweetie!"  
  
AS she got out she sow Tyler sitting on the hood of he's car. She ran to him and gave him a kiss and got into the car. When she got into the car, Kevin just came out of the forest and got a glimpse of who Laura was in the car with.  
  
"Hey Chris who was that who picked up Laura?" he asked curiously  
"it might be her friend or her boyfriend I don't know!" he said as he shot Hershin in the leg with his BB gun.  
  
Tell me what you think & if I should update!!!! 


	2. Ch2

Chapter 2  
  
The following day came faster then expected.  
  
It was 3 in the afternoon when Laura got up. She was home alone again except for her birds, Sweet and Devil and her dog Taco. She got up feed her birds and Taco then took him for a walk. She got a phone call from her friend Jessica.  
  
"Hey" said Laura in a sleepy voice  
"OH MY GOD!" she said yelling in the phone "you won't believe what I sow and who!?!"  
"Okay stop yelling your hurting my ears and your scaring Taco!" she said "okay what did you see and who?"  
"Where's Tyler right now?"  
"He said he's visiting his grandma in Toronto."  
"Well he's grandma must not be that much related to them cause he wouldn't be doing what I sow him doing and she must be really young because I sow him at the mall with..brace your self.. Christine Fuller! I'm really sorry."  
"Well maybe he was helping her out, with all her shopping bag or something!" she said in a nervous voice  
"Well she might have needed help with her lips and butt!" she said "I'm really sorry! Do you want me to come over?"  
"No, it's okay. I got to go bye" with that she hung up the phone and told Taco that there going home. When she got home she called Kevin to come over since she trusted him and he was the only person she wanted to see right now.  
"Hey Kevin! Do you think you can come over?" she asked  
"Ya sure! Are you okay it sounds like you have been crying?"  
"Can you come I'll explain it when you come over."  
"Okay bye ill be there soon" *DINK DONG* It was Kevin who got there really fast.  
"Hey.I.m.he..re!" he said  
"Hey! Do you want some water or some place to sit?" she asked while helping him to the kitchen. "Thanks for the water" he said with a smile "so why did you want me to come over?"  
"I was home alone and bored and I thought" she started "since were going together to the wrestling why not leave together!"  
"That is a good idea sure why not but something tells me that's not all!"  
"Jessica called and told me she sow Tyler with a girl that has been her life dream to break us up and now she has complete it!" she said now crying on Kevins shoulder she also had her legs on him which made Kevin feel special that he's this close to her!  
  
"Do you want to watch a movie?"  
"Ya do you have Cabin Fever?"  
"Yup! Hey it just started!" she said as she was flipping though the channels. As they watched the movie they started talking.  
"So remember yesterday" Kevin started "Who was the guy you got in the car with?"  
"Well he's sort of my boyfriend" she said still not sure  
"Oh!" he said in a low voice  
"Since Jessica sow him with that girl I'm think about breaking up with him or maybe not. I don't know"  
"Oh, I'm sorry I hope everything works out (*mind* should I ask her now or later? Later, ya later)  
  
With that in mind he continued to watch the movie. It ended just in time, her parents would arrive soon from work and Kevin's sister would come soon to pick them up. Laura wrote her parents a letter telling them were she was and for them not to worry. She posted it on the refrigerator were they can see it. She got all her stuff and a poster which read: GO ZACH GOWEN! I LOVE U!!!  
  
"Okay let's go!" as soon as she was going to leave the phone rang.  
"Hello?" she said  
"Hey sweetheart" said the voice on the other side  
"I don't want to speak to you ever again!" she said "Jessica told me about your grandmother no wait that wasn't her was it! Anyways were over! Bye" with that she hung up.  
  
When she hung up she was in tears, Kevin tried to help as much as he could but he was a just a guy who liked her and wanted them too be over so he could get her.  
  
"It's okay you don't need him, your better off with out him. You'll find someone else." with that he gave he gave her a hug. When Laura broke the hug and looked into he's eyes again she sows something that she never sows in anyone. She lends in closer slowly and so did he. They forgot about everything for a while.  
  
"Okay!" said Laura awhile later "we better get going we don't want to be late!"  
"Oh.ya!" he said "My sister is outside by now"  
  
As they left the house to go into the car they both sat together in the back seat. When they arrived at the arena Laura sows someone she didn't want to see...Tyler!  
  
"What are you doing here?" she asked in an angry tone  
"Waiting for you, please don't hate me! I didn't mean to do it, I swear!"  
"Then why did you do it? Were you that unhappy with me? Wait I don't want to hear about it, sorry you had me now you lost me! That's it that's all! We got to go were late!" she said as she was pulling on Kevins arm.  
"So that was him!!!" he said  
"Ya! Sorry about that, he gets like that when we break up!"  
"You mean you guys have broken up before? He said confused "Why did you go back with him?"  
"Because he always had he's ways but now it's really over for sure!" she said then whispered "I hope!"  
  
The event started by The Big Show and Zach Gowen. Laura took out her Zach Gowen poster and started jumping while still holding on to her camera to take pictures. As Zach Gowen was walking down he sows the sign and smiled at her!  
  
"He smiled at me!" she told Kevin with a smile.  
  
The match didn't go well, as usual, but Laura was behind Zach 110%. When the match was over Zach had lost and was carried backstage by the referees. When it was Kurt Angle's fighting Goldberg, Zach had sent someone to give Laura 2 backstage pass.  
"Here you go miss, Zach Gowen want you to have this and meet him after this match at this place" and he handed her a paper.  
"THANK YOU!!!" she said extremely happy.  
"Kevin do you want to go now?" she said still very happy "or after this match?"  
"Let's go after this match!" he said  
"Okay" as she sat back down in her spot still really excited! "Thanks for bringing me here" she said as she gave him a hug.  
"Your welcome!" he said as he returned the hug.  
"So do you like it so far?" she asked interested to know what he thought  
"Well it's not what I usually watch but it's all right!" he said in cool voice "so this is what you watch every week?"  
"Ya! Oh my god there's the Undertaker!!" she said as she got up started cheering and took a lot of pictures.  
  
As the Undertaker was taking care of business with Brock Lesner, Kevin and Laura got up and went backstage. She had her book with her so when she sow a wrestler she liked or didn't she asked for there autograph and a picture. When she sow Zach Gowen arguing with Vince McMahon on camera while it was rolling she as so excited. As soon as the cameras went off and Zach sow Laura and Kevin standing there he went over to say hi.  
  
"Hey!" he said "sorry about that you know its business *ha ha ha*"  
"*ha ha ha* ya I know! Oh my God can I take a picture with you please?" She asked hoping he would say yes "Sure!" he said with a smile. As Laura dumped everything on Kevin and asked some crew member to take the picture.  
  
"Thanks a lot your a real inspiration to everyone who wants to wrestle but is disabled!" she said as looking in he's eyes!  
"Thanks" Zach said as he was blushing.  
"Uhhmm..... Laura your stuff is kind of on me!" said Kevin handing the stuff back to her.  
"Thanks" she said still having her eyes looked on Zach Gowen "We better get to our seat we don't want to miss more of the events! Let's go Kevin?"  
"Ya sure! Nice meeting you Zach!(*not!!!*)"with that he started walking away with Laura as she was still staring at Zach who was still blushing.  
"Hey Laura" yelled Zach which made Laura stop "what are you doing tomorrow?"  
"Well nothing I guess why?" she asked while twirling her hair  
"I was wondering if you wanted to get a bit to eat then catch a movie."  
"Sure! Pick me up at 7?" she said as she was getting something out of her bag" here's my number and address" she said as she handed him the paper.  
"I'll see you tomorrow!" Zach said with a smile  
  
As Kevin was listening he didn't like the fact that she would be going out with him. Since he liked her as well and now he had compotation that he couldn't compete against.  
  
"Hey Laura does this mean that your going out with him" he asked hoping she'll say the answer he wanted to hear.  
"Well I guess I'll find out tomorrow." 


	3. Ch3

As 5:30 pm arrived Laura was getting ready for her date with a wrestler that she really liked. She took a shower, fixed her hair and took the rest off the time to decide what to wear; she couldn't decide to wear casual or fancy. Lucky for her, her best friend, Gaby, and cousin, Melissa, were there to help her out.  
  
"Wear this one Laura it brings out your eyes more and makes your legs longer" said Gaby as she showed her a skirt  
"No wear this Lola!" said Mel as she pointed to a nice shirt and jeans  
"Thanks Gaby I'll wear that!" she said as she took the cloths and changed. "Sorry Mel but I have a feeling Zach would like this!"  
  
It was finally 7 and they heard a car horn honk.  
  
"Bye dad, bye mom. I'll be home later" with that Laura shut the door behind her.  
"So were are we going Zach?" she asked curiously as she got near the car.  
"Well.... I was thinking we could go to a restaurant like MacDonald's or some were else to eat then go to the movies to see......Freddy VS Jason or American Wedding."  
"American Wedding!!!!" said Laura as they got into he's sports car  
"Lady's first" he said as he opened the door for her.  
"Thank you." she said as she got into the car "Zach you don't know how happy I am to be here with you! You were my seconded favorite wrestler but then I learned bad stuff about the first one which made me lose hope in him!" she said  
"Oh...... who was it?" Zach asked curiously  
"Jeff Hardy" she said "I heard that he did drugs and he didn't want to quit that's why he got fired or something like that! I don't know who to believe about that!" she said  
"Well let's forget about him for tonight." he said " I heard that you get excited to see me on TV every week!"  
"Ya, even if you don't win your just so cute trying!" she said in a shy voice  
"What are you doing next Tuesday?" he asked  
"Nothing why?" she asked  
"Well I was hoping if you would like to be with me as I fight next week against Vince? Again!" he said as he took something out of the compartment in the car, which turned out to be backstage pass.  
"Can I go with you in the ring?" she asked hoping he would say yes.  
"I'll have to call and ask Vince but I guess its okay!" With that mind Laura went gave Zach a hug.  
  
As they arrived at MacDonald's, Laura sow people that she regionalized from school.  
  
"Laura!!!" yelled someone which turned out to be the whole group she hanged out with every single day.  
"Hey guys! This is Zach Gowen!" she said as she introduced him to everyone  
"Laura isn't this the one that you like a lot!?!" asked Jen  
"Ya!" she said embarrass  
"So what are you guys doing here?" asked Jeff  
"Well were sort of on a date" said Zach  
"Oh sorry to bother you guys but Laura I think you better get your food fast and get out!" said Becky "Why? "Because someone is here that you don't want to see I'm sure!" she said as she nodded to the stranger's direction.  
  
As she turned around, to see who she was talking about, someone came up to her and craped her right arm  
  
"Hey, can we talk?" said the man  
"No there's nothing to talk about!" Laura said "you lied and cheated on me!"  
"What like you havened?" he said in a sarcastic voice  
"Okay we have no time for this!" she said as she took Zach's arm and went to get there food and leave "Bye guys ill see you tomorrow or something."  
"So who was that?" asked Tyler  
"Her date, a wrestler!!" said Jessica happily  
"He couldn't really be interested in her! Could he?" he asked hoping that there relationship wouldn't work "What happened to the other guy? The one that took her to the wrestling event?"  
"Right behind you!" said Kevin as he rose he's hand to say hi "Wassup?"  
"How did she get with a wrestler?"  
"Easy he sow her at the match, gave her backstage pass, then asked her out!" he said in a sad voice.  
  
The rest of the date went much better then the incident at the restaurant. They sow Freddy VS Jason since American Wedding was sold out, which didn't bother Zach since he liked having he's arm around Laura and having her head on he's chest. After the movie there were about a dozen wrestling fans and paparazzi trying to get a picture of Zach and Laura together and he's autographed. He dropped her off at her house but before he got out of the car to go home she gave Zach a goodnight kiss he would never forget.  
"Bye I'll see you next week" she said, as she got out of the car but not before she gave him another kiss.  
  
As soon as she got home her parents were waiting by the door waiting of an answer of were she was.  
  
"And where were you young lady?" said her mother "Out with another boy?"  
"Laura we don't know who this people are for all we think is that the guy you were with only wanted you for your body" said her father still looking out the window trying to get a climes of what he looked like.  
"Just leave me alone!" she said "It's my life and my damn body! So if I want to give my body to him or anyone else I would do it because it's my damn life and not YOURS!!!!!" she said as she stormed down the stairs to her room.  
  
It was another bad day for Laura and she didn't know who turn to, so she got her stuff, snuck out the window (once again) and went to her friend's house that was having a party with of course as always had alcohol and cute guys.  
  
"Hey...Laura?" said Kelly as she took a sip of her beer "I thought you were on a date with that wrestler dude"  
"Ya I was, he dropped me off and left and then I got into a fight with my parents again! So where's the beer and the hot guys?" she asked looking around to find anyone she knew, unlucky for her she found her ex- boyfriend.  
  
He approached her wanting to talk to her but she tried to avoid him as much as possible, but didn't go far until she bump into Kevin.  
  
"Hey!" he said  
"Hi! Wassup?" she said not much "Why are you holding me still Kevin?"  
  
Before she knew it she was getting dragged by one arm from Kevin and the other arm by Tyler.  
  
"HELP!!!!!" she started to yell but couldn't be heard from the load music; they took her into Tyler's car and just drove her away to Kevin's country house. Now he's house was pretty far! As Kevin was driving Tyler was in the backseat with Laura. As most people didn't know Tyler and Laura had been together for a long time and nothing had happened but Tyler was hopping to change that!  
  
"You see this Laura?" he said as he took a small package out of he's pocket! "Guess what where doing tonight?" He said with an evil laugh and looked at Kevin who joined in the laughter but didn't really want to do anything to her. He thought of Laura as a precious flower that should get hurt! 


End file.
